SPI Hard Part 1 On the trail of a madman
by Scorch-X
Summary: When the SID Bravo Team is killed in action, Richard Lawe found himself removed from the Secret Inteligence Department, and without a job. Without warning, he is thrust back into the world of covert opperations, to locate several missing WOOHP agents.
1. Chapter 1 Bravo Team: KIA!

On the Trail of a Madman

On the Trail of a Madman

Chapter 1: Bravo Team: KIA

Location- Alaska: Unknown Research facility

Date: 23/03/2005

Time: 20:11 Local Time

A team of 2 men, and 3 women trekked through the snow, taking care to avoid the sentries. Dressed in black uniforms, the only identity was a badge, with the initials S.I.D on the right hand side of their chests.

One of the women took out a pair of binoculars, and looked ahead.

"Hawk, theirs an opening, the air vents." she said

"Good job Jane, now, if our Intel is correct, Dr. Grosse is in the facility. We must capture him." Hawk said

"Look, I'm confused, nobody explained who Dr. Grosse is." the other man said

"He's a genetic research scientist Franklin. He's also a Nazi fanatic, with plans to clone Hitler." Jane said.

"That's correct." Hawk said, "Smith, you and Thomson take front, and cover us.

Meanwhile, inside the base, 3 captured agents of W.O.O.H.P began their escape attempt.

"Okay, the lipstick laser will cut the lock, we must be careful to avoid sentries, until we can at least cut off their alarm systems." Sam said

"Just hurry up, it's freezing in here." Clover complained

As the spies sneaked out of the cell, Alex accidentally hit a trip beam, and set off the alarms. Outside, the SID team's cover was blown. A burst of machine gun fire hit Jane, and she fell screaming, but didn't move again.

"NO!" Franklin yelled

"EAT THIS!" Hawk screamed, returning fire. Franklin took out his radio, and called base

"Cover blown, repeat, cover blown, Smith is down! Over!" Franklin radioed in

"Retreat, repeat, retreat." the control said, as a sniper scored lucky, and hit Franklin in the head, his screams reaching base, who could hear the hiss as blood shorted the radio

"Janson, Thomson, retreat!" Hawk commanded, "I'm going in!"

Alice Jansen and Jenny Thomson both headed to the mountains, to safety, as Hawk entered the base

"I've got to stop Grosse now." he thought, as he entered the main base. Heading to control, he overheard Grosse, and 3 unknown agents

"This is just a clone of my real body. Give my regards to WOOHP!" Grosse said, hitting the self destruct button

"FREEZE S.I.D!" Hawk said, entering the room, his pistol pointed at Grosse

"The British Special Investigation Division?" Sam said, "What are you doing here?"

"Business." Hawk said, aiming his gun at Grosse

"Agent John Hawk, you're too late!" Grosse said, "My true body is elsewhere, but you and these 3 WOOHP fools won't find it!"

John cocked his gun, and gazed at Grosse

"You have got to follow procedures! You can't shoot me." Grosse said

"I'm a bit of a bad boy, and besides, don't say nothing bout clones having rights!" John said, firing, his pistol, and killing Grosse, "Let's get the hell out of here! Our choppers 2 miles outside the base, and we have 5 minutes to get their!"

The spies and John ran out of the building, to the chopper, and they took off, with Alex piloting

"Two of my agents are on the mountain up their, we got to pick them up!" John said. As they spotted the two agents, they began to lower the ladder, but then the base suddenly detonated, and an avalanche swept Janson and Thomson to their deaths. John watched in horror, as they both were crushed under the snow. Less then a week later, John was in front of a panel of S.I.D directors.

"Name, Hawk, John Daniel, age 25, with the SID for five years." Commander Conner said

"The severity of this is extremely high Agent Hawk, this botched mission cost the British S.I.D £9 million, and the lives of 4 Bravo Team Agents. Not only that, you executed the suspect without a trial." 2nd commander Wolf said

"I already explained that in my report, Grosse was a clone and W.O.O.H.P agents were their, the alarms were tripped by one of their agents, that's what botched the operation." John said

"That part of the report was verified, W.O.O.H.P was to blame for that part, the question is, what were you doing with a 5 agent squad, under armed, following a hunch?" Conner demanded

"If I'd gone through your official procedures, Grosse would have been long gone, and we'd have been sitting on our arses sir!" John snapped

"Control yourself agent!" Conner ordered

"To hell with you!" John said, "I no longer want to be a part of this agency! Because of your procedures, and channels, we had to take risks to stop a dangerous man, and because of that, 4 people died! I quit!"

Two agents entered, and escorted John to the cells, as the directors decided that to do with him. Two weeks later, John was out of the SID, drinking his worries away.

END OF FILE 1

THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF DESTRUCT


	2. Chapter 2: Old friends and new Friends

On the Trail of a Madman

On the Trail of a Madman

By Scorch Themlight

Chapter 2: Old friends and new Friends

Location: City of Newcastle Upon Tyne, North East England- The Gate Nightclub

Time: 19:30

A rather unhappy John walked towards the Gate Nightclub, and paid his entry fee.

"Enjoy yourself mate." the doorman said

"Phil? Is that you?" John asked

"John Hawk, you son of a bitch!" the doorman/Phil said, "How's it been going?"

"Watch the news much?" John replied glumly

"Oh yeah, I remember, you were that agent from S.I.D that got removed. You made the front page, costing the S.I.D all that cash." Phil said, "Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll bounce back, remember, they called you Kangaroo in the centre?"

"I guess." John replied, slightly happier, "I'll see you Phil."

Inside the club, John ordered a bottle of brown ale, "Yo, barkeep, a bottle of the dog please."

"That'll be £2.95." the barkeeper said

"Man, that's expensive." John said, paying

"Tell me about it, but then again, this is the best club in the city." the barkeeper chuckled

"Yeah, but I'd rather drink at home watching TV, that way theirs less chances of getting arrested for being drunk." John chuckled. On the TV, their was a report about a serious accident within the city hospital.

"Hey, that's John Hawk!" a bar patron shouted, "That guy who was thrown out of S.I.D!"

John groaned, "I'm here for a drink, not a guilt trip!" he snapped, as people looked, "I lost 4 friends that night!"

Suddenly, the place fell quiet, then everyone returned to what they were doing

"You okay laddie?" an old man asked

"I'm not so great." John muttered

"I know how it is lad." the man said, "I lost 20 friends in the pits."

"20 Friends" John asked in horror

"I worked in the coal pits, and one day, their was an escape of gas, which we couldn't smell, and a helmet light fell, and smashed. That one tiny spark blew 2 levels out of the mine, and killed 70 people, I was spared as I was in the hospital with a broken leg." the man said

"Jesus." John said, shocked

"I never went into the pits again, I was too scared, I got myself a job in the Washington Chemical plant, making pipe laggings and what happens? I get lung cancer from Asbestos. I've had my lung removed, but it could come back, think of yourself as lucky kid." the man said, "The names Daniel Frankton."

"Jonathon Hawk, you may have heard about me." John replied

"Course I have." Daniel said

"I lost 4 friends because I decided to do things my way, It's my fault." John said, "I ruined 4 peoples friends and families lives."

Daniel and John had a chat, then John left for the toilet.

"Barkeeper, gimme a glass of water please." Daniel said coughing. Suddenly, he clutched his chest, and fell to the floor. A few patrons and staff ran over.

"Call an ambulance!" the barkeeper shouted

"The hospital's closed, their was a contamination, we've got to get him to the QE, in Gateshead!" Phil said

"Their was an accident, the is closed! The High Level is closed for repair, and the Redhaugh will be packed tighter then a sardine tin." the barkeeper said

John ran over, after hearing the shouting, "Daniel!" he yelled, checking his pulse

"Do you know what's wrong?" Phil asked

"Heart attack by the looks of it!" John said, picking up Daniel

"What the hell are you doing?" the barkeeper shouted

"Getting him to the QE Hospital!" John yelled, "Phone for an ambulance, tell them to meet me on the other side of the bridge!"

"Which bridge?" Phil asked, "The Swing, the high level or the Tyne?"

"Make it the transport interchange!" John yelled, running out the building, with giving Daniel a Fireman's carry. Outside, John ran the two miles to the bus interchange, not stopping once until he got their. As he arrived, two paramedics took Daniel from him, and put him in an ambulance, then John suddenly collapsed, exhausted. When John came around, he was at the hospital, the next morning. A doctor walked into the room

"John Hawk?" he asked

"Yeah." John replied, "I'm John Hawk."

"You appear to be fully recovered from your collapse, Mr. Frankton is doing well." the Doctor said

"Thank god." John said. After being discharged, John went home, and listened for news, but when the phone rang, the news was good, Daniel had made a full recovery, and the Gate Nightclub had offered him a job for his brave actions, under advice from Phil the doorman. As Daniel made a recovery, John worked Nights at the Gate, and visited Daniel every other day. After a month, Daniel was discharged, and returned to visiting the gate. Little did John know, that inside the Gate, people had been meeting in secret. Phil, Daniel and an man in his 40's watched John removing a violent patron, without much assistance.

"Are you sure about this?" the man asked, in a distinctive South British accent

"He's good Jerry." Phil replied

"I tell ya Jer, the kids good, he's got spunk. He's the one who saved me life." Daniel said

"He was thrown out of S.I.D, we can't use someone like that. It's like going after a killer bee nest with a bazooka." Jerry replied

"I'm telling ya Lewis, this kid has potential. SID was a bunch of fools anyway. The kid was right, he had to take a risk to capture a dangerous maniac, it went wrong, but he only did his duty, then SID edited the report to make it look like he killed them himself. They probably gave him the go-ahead to take out Grosse, then when things go wrong, used him as a scapegoat." Daniel said, "Believe me Jer, this kid can do it."

"We don't really have much choice sir, I'm just in recon, Dave was injured in our last mission, John's the only guy who could save the agents. We can't let the B.A.D win." Phil said

"I guess you're correct. We'll send a package to him." Jerry said

END OF FILE 2

THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF DESTRUCT


	3. Chapter 3: WOOHP's saviour?

On the Trail of a madman

On the Trail of a madman

By Scorch Themlight

Chapter 3: WOOHP's saviour

Location: City of Newcastle Upon Tyne, North East England- The Gate Nightclub

Time: 23:49

As most of the people left the nightclub, the 3 doormen breathed a sigh of relief, for the night had finished, with only some minor incidents. One doorman was tall and wide, another was short and fat, with a face similar to the tall guy, and the last was tall, with a medium build. The three doormen were Darren "Daz" Hill, Phillip "Phil" Hill, and John "John" Hawk.

"Hey John, you heading to McDonalds for supper?" Daz asked

"Of course Daz." John replied, "What about you Phil?"

"Yeah, I could do with a BBQ Chicken burger." Phil replied

"Ha you'd eat anything Mini Me." Daz said

John chuckled when Daz called Phil Mini Me. They were twin brothers, but Daz had grown very tall, and Phil hadn't, so Daz always had nicknamed Phil Mini Me, after seeing Austin powers and how they were identical in most ways baring height. John began to think about his past with S.I.D, and for a few minutes, he was silent, until Daz nudged him

"Wake up John, what's wrong?" he asked

"Just thinking." John said, as they left the front of the club as their boss told them they could leave. Inside McDonalds, they were eating

"So, what did you guys do before you started at the Gate?" John asked

"We both worked at the Waterfront." Daz said

"Was it good?" John asked

"Yeah, except from those horny gays at the club opposite." Phil replied jokingly, "What did you do?"

"I was in SID, I already told you. The SID was formed by the best people in certain fields, I was recruited due to my unmatched skills with projectiles." John said

"You mean guns?" Daz asked

"Guns, knives, grenades, rockets, arrows, I was an ace at them all." John said

"How'd you get kicked out?" Phil asked

"My mistake cost the SID Nine million pounds, and 4 agents lives, and the guy we were after wasn't even there." John said, "Can we change the subject?"

"Uh, sure." Daz said, "What was the footie like last night?" (footie, Newcastle slang for European Football/soccer)

After the meal, John ran to the Metro station, and headed to his home city of Sunderland. When home, he headed straight to bed, and slept until 9AM. The day passed without incident, and the next day he awoke with the mailman knocking on the door. John answered, to find he had a package, so he signed the papers, and took it inside, and opened it, to find a very small device shaped like a laptop computer, with a red button on the top.

"Eh? I didn't order a laptop." John thought, as he pressed the button on the top of the computer. A camera on a pole extended out of the computer, "What the hell?"

"REMAIN STILL!" a robotic voice said, and the camera scanned the room

"Jesus!" John said, "It's a WOOHP device!"

"ROOM IS SECURE. JOHN HAWK IS PRESENT. COMMENCING WITH SECONDARY PROCEDURE." the voice said, and the computer opened up, "COMMENCING WITH MESSAGE."

"Greetings John Hawk, we know who you are, and that you worked for the S.I.D." a voice said, and a video started to play, "I am Agent X, I work for the World Order Of Human Protection, WOOHP."

"Can you hear me?" John asked

"I am technically an A.I, an Artificial Intelligence, based on a real WOOHP agent. I can answer your questions. Do you wish me to continue with the message?" X asked

"Of course." John replied

"Two weeks ago, their was an jailbreak in the WOOHP penal complex, everyone their escaped. A week later, 3 of our best agents were captured." X said

"3 of your best agents? An red head girl , a blonde girl, and a dark haired girl?" John asked

"Yes. How did you know that?" X asked

"I've encountered them before. On my last mission with the S.I.D." John said, "What's happened to them?"

"They're being held hostage. We've been told to pay 23 million, or they die. We need your help." X said

"You want me to break into where ever they're being held, stop the bad guys and risk my butt? I'll do it!" John said

The computer printed out a page

"Read this page, it contains your contact information. Now stand back." X said

"THIS DEVICE WILL SELF DESTRUCT. DISPOSE OF THE OUTERSHELL HOWEVER YOU WISH. THIS DEVICE IS ECOFRIENDLY" the robotic voice droned, after John took the printout, and their was a fizz, as the insides melted. John threw the device into the bin, and made himself a cup of tea, and read the contact information.

"Go to Washington Newtown, and head to the Galleries Mall at 10:30 tomorrow. Their will be an agent reading the Sun Newspaper outside Argos. Ask him for a light, then ask him the score of the soccer match between United and City. He will slip you a piece of paper with an address on it. Go there for more information." John said

The next day, John headed to where the agent was, and asked him for a light

"Excuse me, have you got a light?" John asked, holding a cigarette

"Their you go lad." the agent said, lighting it up

"Do you know what the score was for the United Versus City match?" John asked

"No, but take this." the agent said quietly, handing John a card, "Go quick."

Outside the mall, John read the address

"Damn it, back to Newcastle." John muttered, reading the address. Once there, he entered the building, an new hotel

"Can I help you sir?" a clerk asked

"Yeah, I'm to be meeting my colleges in the Joseph Swan room." John replied

"Down the hall, third room on the left." the clerk said

"Thanks." John said, walking away

"No problem." the clerk said. Picking up a phone when John was out of sight, he said, "He's here."

John entered the room, to find nothing inside. He was thinking it was a tJohn or a mistake, when the floor collapsed under him, and he fell onto a cushion, in front of a middle aged man.

"John Hawk?" the man asked

"Yes, I'm John Hawk." John replied, "Who are you?"

"I am Jerry James Lewis, the commander of WOOHP, and this is the new WOOHP headquarters for this region" the man said

"Jerry Lewis?" John asked, "The commander of the 3 missing agents. I remember one of them talking about someone called Jerry."

"We need you to infiltrate the facility that was captured. That is where the captured agents are being held. I must thank our local agents for their help." Jerry said, "Come in Agents."

Daz and Phil entered the room, "John, it's a pleasure to be working with you again."

"Daz, Phil? You're WOOHP?" John asked

"Been with WOOHP for 7 years, our bouncer jobs are only due to the fact that a lot of bad folk meet at the Gate." Phil replied

"What facility do you need me to infiltrate?" John asked

" W.O.O.H.P. Island. You'll be well paid for your trouble." Jerry said

"I'll do it." John said

END OF FILE 3

THIS MESSSAGE WILL SELF DESTRUCT


	4. Chapter 4: The most Dangerous place?

On the Trail of a Madman

On the Trail of a Madman

Chapter 4: The most Dangerous place on Earth?

A nuclear sub, the USS Barracuda approached the WOOHP island facility, that had been captured by the enemy, a team of international criminals known as the Brotherhood of Absolute Destruction. In the sub, Jerry was giving John last minute briefings.

"We shall approach the facility by sub, until about 2 miles from the island itself, that will ensure we do not set off the Sonar detectors." Jerry said

"What's the insertion method?" John asked

"Swimmer Delivery Vehicle, SDV, a one person submarine, that can get you to 1/14 mile from the island, from their you'll have to swim. We know one thing more, the soldiers you will encounter, they are all clones, created by Dr. Grosse." Jerry said

"Grosse!" John said, "He's here?"

"Yes, I understand that you and Grosse have a somewhat chequered past." Jerry said

"You mean do I want to rip him a new one?" John asked, "So, you don't care if I frag the clones?"

"No, they're just clones." Jerry replied, "Kill them if you wish, their have been a further two captures, Agent Brittany has been captured, also Amanda Luxe."

"Who is Amanda Luxe?" John asked

"A rookie agent. Well actually, Samantha's lover, but shes joined WOOHP when we found out about her acting abilities, she was brought in, and she has sworn loyally to whoop. She's not passed the tests yet, so she isn't an agent, but was captured with the spies." Jerry replied, as a siren sounded, and the sub stopped, "Quickly, suit up."

John took out the WOOHP uniform he had been assigned, a black uniform that looked as though it was made out of rubber. He fastened it up, and asked Jerry about it

"Mark 2 W.O.O.H.P-suit, with built in radio, motion tracker, G.P.S. and computer system. On this mission, A.I. Agent X will be with you, using the various tools, he will be able to hack computers, bypass locks, cut power and he will automatically map your position." Jerry said, as John placed on his helmet, and attached his oxygen tank.

"Ready!" he said, as the SDV sealed, and was launched to the island. About 1/4 mile away, and SDV opened, and John began the last part of the access to the island. As he approached the docking area, a guard was walking past. After he went by, John activated his thermal visor, and scanned the area.

"Hmm, they're expecting someone to come this way." John thought, noticing the guard number was high. Around the docking bay, their was a lot of canisters, containing W.O.O.H.P.'s new knockout gas. He was about to open one to cause a distraction, as he was still in the breathing gear, but he noticed a commanding officer talking to the guards.

"3 men will remain here, the rest of you will head to the munitions storage area, on the east side of the island, we have reports of an infiltration their." the man said

"Activating X" John muttered

"Greetings Agent Hawk." X said

"Who the hell is that guy?" John asked

"Ex WOOHP agent Mac Smit, now known as Tim Scam. He's intentions are usually homicidal." X said, "Do not confront him."

"Confront him? How, WOOHP didn't give me any weapons." John said

"You left your weapons?" X replied, "They were left in your room on the sub."

"Oh crap." John said, as Scam and the guards left, "I'm in trouble."

X shutdown, and John thought about how to arm himself. Taking off his air tank, he smiled, and began to damage the valve.

"If I open this, then it's going to launch." John laughed, as he saw a guard. Turning on X, he spoke

"What are the odds of hitting that guy with a flying air tank?" John asked, "I'll knock him into the water!"

"The chances of hitting are 90 against you." X said

"Statistics? Ha!" John said, smashing the valve, sending the tank flying towards the guard.

"I don't believe it, it's going to hit." X said

The guard saw the tank coming, "The hell?" he started, as the tank smashed into his head, then the tank entered the water.

"That's going to leave a mark." John observed, heading to the body, taking the weapons and uniform, and throwing the body into the water. Returning to the hidden alcove, he dressed in the uniform. Fortunately, the guards wore enclosed helmets, so the disguise was good enough. After placing his Woohp suit into the backpack, he headed to the armoury, to get some better weapons.

At the exit elevator, a guard called him

"Where's your access card?" he asked

John turned to face the guard, and reached for his gun behind his back, "Uh, I've got it right, here!" he said, whipping out the gun, and emptying a few rounds into the guards chest. The guard fell, screaming, causing the other guard to appear. This time John's aim scored a blow to the head, and the guard fell, dying instantly. John turned to the living guard, "Where are the prisoners?" he asked

"F..f..f..." the guard started, but stopped, as John put the barrel of the gun into one of the wounds

"I'll ask again." John said calmly

"J..J..J..Just do it." the guard said, "I'm n.n.n.n.not tal..talking."

John pulled the trigger, and finished the guard, taking his security card. Heading to the armoury, he used the security card to gain access.

"The jackpot." John laughed, "I'll change back into my w.o.o.h.p.-suit, and take some of these toys, and teach these clones a few things about pain."

"Whoa baby!" John replied, taking a new weapon, "W-X Mag-rail super-Accelerator cannon? A freakin mag launcher. Ammo is limited, I'll take something else with me also." he said, taking a sniper riffle, and a machine pistol. He then put on his w.o.o.h.p.-suit again, then headed outside, and he saw a guard coming

"Their he is!" he yelled, and opened fire. John dived behind the wall, then took the mag launcher, and turned it on.

"Now if I can only get a clean shot." John said

"Activate the X-ray scope on the W-X." X replied

"X-ray scope?" John asked, turning it on, "I can take out 2 with one slug if I aim correctly."

"I have some advice, aim for the bottom of the structure, their is a heavy armoured munition cache." X said, "The WX can cut through anything except steel bulkheads."

John aimed the mag launcher, and saw the ammo, "You loose!" he said, as he fired. The slug launched, super-accelerated by the magnetic charge, cut through the stone walls, and hit the box of ammo, continuing though the tower, then disintegrated. The box of ammo collapsed over the floor, powder scattering everywhere.

"Freeze!" a voice snarled, and a guard grabbed John, and hauled him towards the prison on the opposite side of the guard tower, "One false move, and we kill you."

"One request." John said, "As I'm going to die anyway, soon as your boss get's his hands on me." John reached into his suit, and pulled out a cigarette, "One last cigarette."

"Go ahead, make it quick." the guard said, "Those things will kill you quickly."

"Won't kill me." John said, lighting it up, and taking a draw, "Might kill some other guys, but not me." he added, flicking his match onto the ground. The gunpowder that the slug had thrown about caught fire

"What the hell's going on?" the guard said, seeing a trail of fire moving towards the tower

"Beats me." John replied, taking another draw. He then flicked the cigarette into the guard's eye. Screaming, the guard aimed his gun, as John dodged away. Suddenly, the tower's ammunition cache exploded, and John took off, towards the main ammunition storage area, shooting 2 guards, on the way. Quickly changing his uniform, he decided to remain in the guards clothing, and placed C4 around the base

"It'll take them out quickly." John said to X.

"I agree, just be careful with C4." X said

END OF FILE 4

THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF DESTRUCT


	5. Chapter 5: Escape to LA

On the Trail of a Madman

On the Trail of a Madman

Chapter 5: Escape to L.A.

After placing the last of the C4, John headed to the prison complex.

"Pass card?" a sentry asked. John handed over the dead guards ID card

"Enter Lt. No. 7." the sentry said. Inside, John found the cell, along with not only the mission objectives, but also another 2 prisoners.

"Sam, Alex, Clover, Brittany, Mandy, and two male agents." he thought

Looking around, John saw no guards, and slipped some supplies to the captives.

"Shhh, I'm with W.O.O.H.P, I was sent to get you all out." John said, "Theirs a Chinook here, we'll use it to escape."

"Vat are you doink?" a voice asked.

"I was ordered to do this sir. These prisoners are valuable." John replied, turning to face the speaker. He looked right into the eyes of Dr. Grosse, and his eyes narrowed, "You on the other hand are expandable Nazi!"

"I've been vatching you for some time." Grosse replied, "Agent Hawk. All of ze Series 2 X-soldiers have bionic left eyes, linking to my control console."

"So, you see what they see? Clever." John said

"Drop your veapons." Grosse ordered

"Alright." John replied, dropping a stun grenade

"All of zem...mien got!" Grosse said, realising the grenade was primed. It detonated, blinding him. John then grabbed his neck, ready to kill

"Any last words?" he asked

"Goodbye John." Grosse said, laughing as he jabbed a hypodermic syringe into John's arm. Fortunately, the WOOHP-suit halted it.

"You son of a..." John snarled, and stunned Grosse with a swift blow. Opening the cells he freed the others.

"Let's move out!" he said, "I've rigged the clone facility to blow when I hit the detonator, each lump with detonate in 30 second intervals."

"You vill not!" Grosse said, hitting the detonator in John's hand.

"Detonation sequence in T-minus 30 seconds." a voice said

"RUN!" everyone screamed together. Running towards the exit, John blasted several troopers with the mag-launcher, until they came to the helipad. Behind them, they heard the first explosion take out the sentry guns. Clover activated the helicopter, and took off, as the 2nd explosion damaged the islands hydrogen reactor. The helicopter was roughly 2 miles away from the island, when the final detonation tore through the buildings as the reactor detonated.

"I remember you." Alex said, as John removed his bulky helmet, "You were on the Alaskan Clone mission."

John frowned, "Please, don't talk about that mission."

"Sorry." Alex said. As the helicopter flew into the sunset, John had one thought about it all.

"I gotta get myself a desk job, I'm getting too old for this shit!"

End of story


End file.
